In order to satisfy the needs and demands of users of mobile communication devices, providers of wireless communication services continue to improve and expand available services as well as networks used to deliver such services. One aspect of such improvements includes the development of wireless access networks as well as options to utilize such wireless access networks. A wireless access network may manage a large number of devices with different types of behavior profiles. The different types of behavior profiles may need to be handled differently by a wireless access network. Thus, managing all the different types of behavior profiles poses various challenges.